<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roman Years: 179-410 by BritPrus8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222913">The Roman Years: 179-410</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8'>BritPrus8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illuminverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha England (Hetalia), Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Descent into Madness, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gladiators, Historical Hetalia, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rome bashing, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, countries are not human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt, also known as the tribe of the Angles is a hostage, an attempt to stop his Vamik (father) from waging war with Rome. His keeper, the Province of Hispania. Along the way they gain a baby, not theirs by blood. And for a small time maybe even happiness. But Germania and Rome are the only two first class Akin (Alphas) Illumin (species name) in all of Europe. Could they really stop fighting? Even for a century?</p><p> </p><p>Considering the fact that most chapters are in reaction to a real life Roman event you just need to know some basic Roman history to say no. No they can not. Artie is in for some real shit. ngl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Illuminverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick Lingo Overview</p><p>Vamik-Biological Father<br/>Namik-Biological Mother<br/>Nyama-Female who aided in raising a cub<br/>Vava-Male who aided in raising a cub<br/>Illumin-The name of their species, cause they ain't at all human, though are able to hybridise<br/>Akin-Kind of like an alpha but mainly without ruts. Can only sire cubs<br/>Kin-Beta, but can sire and give birth to cubs<br/>Okin-Omega, can only give birth (with rare exceptions)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the Marcomannic Wars brings Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt to Rome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>City of Rome, Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year of the Consulship of Aurelius and Veru, 932 Ab urbe condita (179 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The chains that bound him clacked as the 102-year-old Landebert Kirkland-Beilschmidt, known also as the Tribe of the Angles, continued on the seemingly endless trek to wherever in Rome his new keeper, the Roman Empire himself, wanted him. Another year, another battle for dominance between the two Akin of Europe. Lord Rome and Landebert’ s own Vamik Germania. Only this time, Rome had not simply taken their humans and treasures as his prizes when he had won. Oh, he’d enslaved a number of his Vamik’ s humans, but he’d also taken with him Germania’s second-born Akin child, Landebert himself. Nominally, Landebert was to be a hostage of Rome, to ensure that Germania did not start any more wars. Landebert knew that that would not last. He’d be lucky if Vamik waited a decade before renewing his dispute with the Roman Empire. After all, one Akin son was a blessing, two were an issue, three. Three were a civil war waiting to happen. Landebert had no doubt that his Vamik valued his feud with Rome over Landebert himself. Gods knew he had more care for Landebert’ s elder akin half-brother. When Landebert had maimed the man after he had tried to rape his sister Vamik had sent Landebert away from his twin and his sisters, to their Namik Britannia. Namik was the most terrifying and the cruellest woman that Landebert had ever had the misfortune of meeting. She made it a habit to keep all of her children and descendants in their place. The number of times that she’d had him burnt alive…That was of course during the time when she’d been all but unguarded by Rome and left to her own devices. She was heavily guarded in Londinium now, thankfully he had not seen her in decades. It had taken almost a century of owning his Namik for Rome to figure out that she had been sneaking about with Vamik. Even damming a number of children for him. For such a great Empire he obviously had the potential to be a great idiot. Maybe that was due to the fact that he was so convinced that he was the greatest thing since poetry. Not that Vamik was much better in that respect.</p><p>The city of Rome was closing in on them now, at the front of the victory parade Rome sat on his magnificent stallion, his favoured humans riding behind him, as well as one of his wives. This one was Gaul, of course. Her blonde hair and blue eyes gave her heritage away. As did the sword hanging at her side. Unlike Akhaia and Aegyptus she still insisted on going to war. Rome indulged her whims. He seemed to quite like the woman. Landebert hated her and all of her cubs that had submitted to Rome’s rule and obeyed him. House Bonnefoy was as pure as House Beilschmidt. They should never had sullied themselves and obeyed a hybrid. Not unless they were completely isolated from all allies like he now was.</p><p>As they made their way closer and closer to the city proper the crowds grew and cheers erupted for the victorious Empire’s return. Flowers were thrown into the street for the Empire and his generals. Landebert hated all of them. The feeling was mutual if he was to believe the rocks being thrown at him. Maybe if he’d been born two millennia later it would have been shocking. That they would throw anything at a cub. Or a child in human words. He may have seen over a century pass, but for an Illumin, that made him the equivalent of an eight-year-old human cub. His cheek would certainly bruise from the latest one. He was unsurprised. Humans were animals after all. It was the one thing that he and Germania could agree upon. Humans were little more useful than prey. As a human man broke out of the crowd to push him down Landebert snarled at him and attempted to bite his filthy hand off. The man holding his chains wasn’t so happy about that.</p><p>Landebert fell to the floor once before being dragged along by the third class Illumin tasked with keeping him chained up and under control. He barely managed to make it to his feet before they were moving again. He hoped that once Rome’s blatant display of supremacy and power to his people, human and Illumin alike, was over he’d be stuffed away at some house. Looking about at the architecture Landebert tried to distract himself from his future as a prisoner in a strange Kingdom, without his brother and sisters. The houses in Rome were almost all made of stone like Germania’s own abode, and were in more close quarters than Landebert had ever thought to imagine. Of course, he had already decided that he’d hate everything about Rome. That he’d die before ever coming to obey the man willingly as Gaul now seemed too. So, it made sense that he detested this style of living. After what seemed like forever, they made their way past all of the great buildings of Rome and all of the colourful statues that adorned them. It was beginning to make his eyes hurt. Whoever thought that that colour blue would look good was obviously more insane than anyone Landebert had ever met. Now in what seemed to be the centre of Rome Landebert found himself facing a posh looking building.</p><p>Rome was standing at the gates. He seemed annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>“Where the fuck is my son? Did no one tell him to expect me?” </em>
</p><p>Rome snarled something in Latin before drawing his sword across a human slave’s neck in annoyance.</p><p>The commotion seemed to have drawn the owner, or at least main inhabitant, of the house out. He was a hybrid Illumin, Landebert could tell from his black feathered wings. The man had horse brown hair and brilliant green eyes, akin to Landebert’ s own. He appeared young, maybe four centuries old. He was dressed in an emerald green toga lined with gold, marking him as a second class Roman Illumin. He bowed deeply before Rome, but not as deeply as the men in charge of his chains had, confirming Landebert’ s suspicion.</p><p>
  <em>“Hispania. I have brought you a gift. A new pet of mine. Do with him what you will, just try to leave the barbarian in one piece will you? Also, he cannot leave the house I have given you. Is that understood?” </em>
</p><p>More Latin. Landebert really wished that he’d paid more attention when Nyama had been trying to teach him his non-Germanic or Brythonic languages.</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, my Lord Empire.”</em>
</p><p>The man bowed again before rising and gesturing to the men holding his chains. As Landebert found himself being handed over to the man in the toga it became obvious that he was to be his new keeper. Landebert made sure to bare his fangs at him and attempted to flare out his tied-up wings threateningly. It may not have worked as well as he had hoped. The man looked at him, seemingly amused, his mouth twitching. Landebert growled some more.</p><p>Rome turned back to them and said one more thing before departing, set for the celebrations at the palace.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh and Hispania? Do give the barbarian a more decent name. I won’t have an Illumin with a name like his living under one of my roofs.”</em>
</p><p>The man nodded at the Empire before turning to Landebert, smirking and cocking his head.</p><p><em>“Salve.”</em> He paused before <em>“Artorius.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Domus of Hispania, City of Rome, Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year of the Consulship of Senecio and Fulvius, 980 Ab urbe condita (227 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Landebert was genuinely shocked. Somehow Vamik had not attacked Rome in almost 50 years. He’d been a hostage for almost <em>50</em> years. And surprisingly he was in fact treated, at least by Lord Hispania, as a hostage, not a prisoner or slave. Lord Hispania had even thrown him a party for his 150<sup>th</sup> birthday earlier that year. The food in Rome did leave much to be desired most of the time, though Artorius…<em>no</em> <em>Landebert</em> did enjoy the Red Wine Sweet Buns that their cook made. Nevertheless, when he was back home, they had hunted more fresh meat than in Rome, where the meat was often old and not as tasty.</p><p>All in all, while Landebert still missed his family terribly life as a hostage was not as bad as he’d expected. While constantly in the same room as Lord Hispania, guarded by him, Artorius was mainly left to his own devices. The man was a second class Illumin after all, and the head of his late Namik’s House, so he had a great number of responsibilities. Hispania was fine. But the lower class illumin who served him. Well. It was a 50/50 sort of thing. The younger half were incredibly pleasant to be around most of the time, three had even taken the time to teach him Latin, thank the gods, but the elder ones. Well. They did not particularly care for the ‘barbarian’ in their midst. As if those bloody hybrids were better than him. They were <em>weak</em>. He could leave if he wanted too. He just didn’t want to. That was 100% why Artorius…LANDEBERT was still in Rome.</p><p> A fourth class Illumin serving Hispania stepped into the room distracting Landebert from his thoughts.</p><p>“Lady Belgica to see you my Lord Province”</p><p>“Minerva give me strength” Hispania muttered under his breath, gulping down his wine.</p><p>“Antonius!” A blonde haired, green eyed woman strolled into the room, her blue scaled wings flaring out along with her widespread arms. Behind her a female human slave followed, carrying a new-born cub in her arms.</p><p>“Laurentia. To what do I owe this pleasure.”</p><p>“Well Antonius, darling, I was wondering if you could do me a teensy little favour and act as this little one’s Vava while I am away.”</p><p>“Who on earth thought it was a good idea to entrust a cub to <em>you</em> of all Illumin?” he said bemused</p><p>Lady Belgica, also known as Laurentia replied with a sarcastic smile before “Namik thought it a good idea to place one of my half-siblings under my care.”</p><p>“And you cannot be asked, can you?” he said deadpan</p><p>“Antonius, you of all people know that I do not mix well with cubs. Especially not the littlest of ones. Much too boring.” Her hands flew everywhere gesturing and blue scaled wings fluttered behind her.</p><p>Antonius hesitated glancing over at the cub. “Fine. You would probably end up killing it if I left the poor thing under your care. What’s its name?”</p><p>“Namik told me the boy represents one of the newer tribes in her land, the Franks. So, I’ve called him Franciscus.”</p><p>“Creative.” He said disparagingly</p><p>“Says the man who gives all of his cubs the same name.”</p><p>“As if that’s uncommon” Hispania-Antonius rolled his eyes.</p><p>Placing his hand in his cheek he continued “Besides, what’s the point in thinking of semi-unique names for each and every cub when they’re simply going to die? Be it before adulthood or in one of Rome’s bloody campaigns.”</p><p>“Careful there, young Lord. You’re treading very close to treason.”</p><p>Antonius snorted. “As if you give a shit Belgica. Everyone knows you only care for parties and whores.”</p><p>Belgica approached Antonius and kissed him square on the lips, his head in her hands. “I really do appreciate this Toni.”</p><p>She waved him goodbye and turned to leave. Before he knew what was happening Landebert found himself with an awkward armful of cub. Landebert did not know what to do in this situation. He was an Akin! He’d never held a new-born cub! So he stared at the blonde haired, brown-green feathered cub in a definitely-not panic.</p><p>~~</p><p>Antonius snorted in amusement at the horrified/fearful expression on his German ward’s face. For an akin and a hostage, the boy was surprisingly pleasant to be around. He had become much less aggressive over the almost fifty years he’d been Antonius’ charge. He couldn’t hold it in. The look on the boy’s face looking at the cub in his arms. It was just too good. Antonius burst out in laughter. Once he finally got himself almost under control, he looked up again and was faced with a pouting 150-year-old, glaring at him. Antonius was gone again. He nearly fell off of his sella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do we think then? France appears. But he's a wee baba.<br/>Also at 150 Arthur is now the comparitively same age as a 12 year old<br/>Kudos and Comments are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Battle at the Harzhorn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Graphic depiction of child abuse in this chapter as well as the aftermath of extremely dubious consent. Oh and Parent/child incest. </p><p>obviously I do not condone any of these things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Domus of Hispania, City of Rome, Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year of the Consulship of Severus and Quintianus, 988 Ab urbe condita (235 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was only a matter of time. Less than an hour ago one of his cubs told him the news. Pater and Germania were locked in battle once again. Once their usual stalemate was ended by the death of a majority of one side’s humans Pater would be coming to Rome. Coming to Rome to take little Artorius away. Or to kill him. If they were lucky, he’d beat and rape the boy and be done with it. But knowing Pater as Antonius did. Knowing of his ruthlessness and inclination to excessive cruelty. Of the way he had massacred Antonius’ entire family back when he himself was a cub, in front of his very eyes. Antonius doubted the poor cub would be so lucky as to receive even that amount of mercy.</p><p>He’d told the German his news and sent his newest ward and half-brother Franciscus away to live with the woman who should have been his nyama in the first place. Though only a babe, Antonius did not want to risk the little one facing their Pater’s wrath. So now it was just him and Artorius sitting. Waiting for the inevitable entrance of an enraged Rome. Antonius prayed to every god he knew that Pater had won his spat with Germania. If he had then perhaps, he might be more reasonable. Of course, Antonius could just give his ward over to Rome, to let him do whatever he wanted with the boy…but he was only a cub. Unlike his Pater, Antonius found no pleasure in harming or killing cubs. Not to mention the fact that Antonius had found himself becoming rather fond of the young akin. Said akin was very obviously nervous at that moment, his claws clicking on the table between their sellae. He kept glancing over at Antonius, perhaps wondering what he would do when Rome came, perhaps seeking reassurance that Antonius could not in good conscience give.</p><p>This waiting, it seemed never-ending, as if centuries were passing as they sat there. Finally, a bang, Antonius felt the death of one of his fourth class Illumin, temporary as it was, and he knew. Rome was here. Antonius closed his eyes as he heard the man roar, in grief for the impending death of the young Artorius, likely painful and drawn out.</p><p>Covered in dirt and blood, hair bedraggled Romulus stormed into the room maddened with rage and snarling. Evidently, he had come straight from the battlefield, not even taking the time to visit the baths before setting himself on them. That was a fact that did not bode well.</p><p>“<em>You</em>” he snarled at Artorius</p><p>Before Antonius could even blink Rome had his dominant hand around the cub’s neck grabbing more tightly than he’d ever grabbed Toni’s. Artorius could not breathe. That was evident. It took all of Antonius’ strength to stay back. While he knew that Rome would easily defeat him if he said or did anything the pounding of his heart told him that he had to help. He could not look away, fists clenched at his sides, claws involuntarily out and making his hands bleed. He had to stay away. If he did anything Pater would kill him. Like he did Mater and Antonius’ entire family. Then tearful, terrified green eyes met his and Toni knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t stand there and stoically watch as Rome clawed lines into Artorius’ back like he had Antonius’s own. Could not watch him be raped, as he and his siblings had been. Could not bear to watch the hands clench around the cub’s neck, life draining from his eyes as his Namik’s had.</p><p>Antonius took one step forward. Then another. He could not take on the nigh unbeatably Rome in a physical fight. But he could seduce him. Hopefully into leaving his akin alone. When he wanted to, Antonius could be very charismatic.</p><p>He brushed a hand over Rome’s more muscular arms. Immediately his Pater’s eyes snapped to him, fangs bared in warning.</p><p>“I understand how enraged you are my Great Lord Empire. But I have an idea. One which would punish the barbarian even more than simply harming his second born akin.”</p><p>Rome’s eyes twinkled and Antonius could see that he’d gotten his Pater’s attention.</p><p>Placing himself next to Artorius and taking Rome’s hand he brought the blood-covered hand up to his neck and lowered his head in submission, glancing up seductively at the powerful akin.</p><p>“Make him like me. A soldier to your will. After all. What could be more humiliating for the barbarian than to have his son betray him for you? What better way to display your obvious superiority to him?”</p><p>Antonius could hear his hearts beating frantically in his chest as Rome appeared to consider his proposal. Finally, after what seemed like forever Rome chuckled, dropping Artorius onto the ground, the cub gasping for breath he couldn’t seem to find.</p><p>“Oh Hispania. I knew there was a reason I kept you alive. Very well. You will keep the boy with you. Train him. Raise him right.”</p><p>Rome grabbed Antonius and drew him close. Antonius knew what happened next. It did not matter whether he wanted it or not. Rome needed to be kept happy, so that Artorius would be kept relatively safe. So, he simply smiled and started to lead Rome away to the bedroom, never dropping his act. On days like these. Hispania did not feel like a second class illumin, a Province of the greatest Empire Europe had ever seen. He felt like a whore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was late at night when Rome finally left. Artorius had stayed up waiting at the door to see. Well, as soon as he could finally breathe again. Rome was…. he was terrifying. But it wasn’t until he made his way to Antonius’ cubiculum the next morning that Artorius decided that one day, in the near or far future, he’d kill Romulus Vargas himself. Even if it was the last thing he did. Because there lying naked on his lectulo was Antonius. Bruised around his neck and hips and covered in bites. There was blood staining the bed and Artorius dreaded to think of what he had look like the night before, when Rome was finally finished with him. They healed exceptionally quickly after all.</p><p>Artorius approached the man who had been so tolerant of him slowly. As Antonius curled himself around Artorius protectively Artorius realised that even though the man was a Kin, centuries his elder. A Kin responsible for his life sentence in Rome. Artorius had come to care about him deeply. And what he had done yesterday just cemented Artorius’ s care for the man.</p><p>For what he’d done to Antonius. To Artorius himself and every other person that Rome had hurt. Someday Rome would pay. He would pay dearly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Domus of Hispania, City of Rome, Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year of the Consulship of Probus and Paulinus, 1030 Ab urbe condita (277 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Artorius had imagined his 200<sup>th</sup> birthday as a young cub, the year that marked his transition from cub to adult, he’d never thought that he would be spending it in the Empire of Rome. He’d thought that he’d be spending it with the family members he actually cared about. It was becoming harder to recall their faces with every year that passed. Most of the time Artorius couldn’t even recall his birth name. He just knew that he was one of Germania’s sons, a Beilschmidt. That he had a twin. A twin who would be spending their 200<sup>th</sup> birthday with their sisters. That was right wasn’t it? The siblings he was closest to were his twin and two of their sisters? What where their names again? Gis. That was his twin brother. And then his sisters. They had names beginning with H didn’t they? Artorius grit his filed teeth together in frustration. Rome had commanded around a decade ago that his akin-sized canine teeth were to be filed down, to show his position. To imply that he was as weak as an okin. It was humiliating. But if it would allow him to keep his little happy family together in relative safety then Artorius would do it.</p><p>Speaking of their little family the almost 50-year-old Franciscus flew into the room, wings batting furiously and barrelling into Artorius himself.</p><p>“Franciscus Bonnefoy-Vargas! What have we said about flying inside the domus?” Artorius raised an eyebrow at the young cub.</p><p>“Not to Vava.” He said looking down at his feet, wings drooping.</p><p>Artorius’ s eyes softened looking at the cub. He had yet to sire any cubs of his own, although he had unfortunately and against all odds given birth to one of Rome’s. He’d had the freak sent away by Antonius as soon as possible with the promise that neither of them would speak of it ever again. He did not even name it. Rome had unfortunately found out about it and decided that it would be absolutely fucking hilarious to take the boy in himself and flaunt the freak around like nobody’s business. Artorius hated him so very much. He did not let any of his thoughts show to his first-cub in all but blood though. The poor little Froggy. Artorius’ s mouth twitched as he remembered the time when Franciscus had found a frog in their atrium and decided that it was an amazing precious thing which he would keep forever and ever and ever. It was adorable. Antonius kept eagles and little Franciscus kept frogs.</p><p>“Don’t do it again or I will bite you Franciscus.”</p><p>“Yes Vava.” He looked down at the ground for a moment longer before quickly looking up, humility already forgotten.</p><p>“It’s our birthday party today Vava! Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” the cub began dragging on his arm, frowning as he was unable to even move it from its place at Artorius’s side.</p><p>Before the wee thing could begin to vocalise his upset and frustration, Artorius took the boys hand and asked him to lead the way.</p><p>As he was led down the hallways of the domus Artorius fell back into his thoughts. If he was back with his brother and sisters then he wuld not have to have a party under the pretence of it being a 50 year old one. It would have been all about him and his brother Gis. There would have been hunts, drinking, games. It certainly wouldn’t have been this child’s celebration. But as he looked on at the smiling faces of the illumin serving the domus of Hispania, at the look on the face of Antonius himself, at the decorations and food, into which so much time and effort had obviously gone. Artorius decided that it was enough.</p><p>As he finally took Antonius that night. Artorius decided that it was more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>He was not with his siblings.</p><p> </p><p>But he was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A smaller chapter today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Wine Buns and Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of the Crisis of the Third Century, Emperor Diocletian ascends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Domus of Hispania, City of Rome, Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year of the Consulship of Carinus and Numerianus, 1037 Ab urbe condita (284 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rome had spent the past few decades in a state of civil unrest. As such, the Domus of Hispania had not been graced with his <em>esteemed</em> presence in a rather long time. They were all <em>terribly</em> disappointed at that fact of course. It had also allowed for some amusing incidences. From Franciscus discovering the fact that they did in fact have neighbours for the first time to Artorius getting stuck under a sella trying to get a lion cub out of a hole in the wall. (Don’t ask Artorius how that happened because honestly, he had no clue). But none of these events could be held in comparison to the glorious sight bestowed upon Artorius’s own eyes at that very moment. It appeared that Toni was attempting to cook something. Artorius wasn’t entirely sure how much of a success the actual product was but Toni was certainly very good at spreading flour.</p><p>It. Was. Everywhere.</p><p>Flour covered the floor, ceiling; coloured the worksurface white!  But of course, most of the flour was on Toni himself. Toni who had not yet noticed that Artorius was right behind him. Artorius smirked.</p><p>“What <em>are</em> you doing Toni?”</p><p>The province in question started and turned to face him abruptly. Noticing the -Artorius wanted to say buns?- in his hands Toni quickly hid his hands behind his back. Because there was obviously an incredibly valid reason as to why The Roman Province of Hispania was covered in flour, other than saying that he was attempting to bake.</p><p>“Artie! Hi! I’m…uh” Toni glanced around frantically and Artorius had to try incredibly hard in order to sustain his unamused, serious expression.</p><p>“Cleaning!” Toni had a Eureka moment.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right! One of my cubs asked for some help cleaning up this mess!”</p><p>“I see. And you just thought that you would play with the dough at the same time?”</p><p>Antonius Fernandez-Vargas-Carriedo went as red as a ruby as he began to attempt to splutter out a reply.</p><p>Artorius lost it. He laughed like he’d never laughed before.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile….</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Romulus Vargas was fucking exhausted. Decades of civil unrest and 10 emperors later his newest Augustus had been crowned. Diocletian promised stability for Rome and to his embarrassment Romulus found that he’d be glad to have it. It would seem that he was getting old. Even scuffles with his rival Germania no longer held the same excitement that they used to. Rome was old and he was tired. Of the war...of the seemingly constant vying for power within the human men that made up his government. It had been entertaining once. The wars, the scheming, the scandal and the torture. Rome fondly remembered the time when Commodus set lions on the crowd. It had been brilliant. But now…now he just wanted to waste away the rest of his life in decadence, surrounded by beautiful men and women being worshipped by stupid humans. He was certainly too tired to deal with any more civil wars. The conflicts hurt his head too much. It was why he was now on his way to pick up one of his favourite sons.</p><p>Hispania was powerful. He was the first Illumin born in millennia to have such a strong attachment to the world around him. Of course, they were all linked to the life force of their humans, but they used to be so much more. The great Illurei of old were rumoured to have wielded lighting in their hands like Jupiter himself. To have been able to summoned land from the ocean and set aflame their own body without suffered any ill effects. Rome had not believed those rumours; he had believed them nought but myth and legend. Until he finally captured the savages in Hispania. Until a scared cub that Rome recognised by scent to be his own offspring summoned up blocks of Earth to surround himself. It was why Rome had let the boy live. Control the most natural powerful kin in the world. What self-respecting first class Illumin would pass that opportunity up?</p><p>Romulus stared up at the domus that he had allocated Hispania to stay in. Hispania had become to much of a risk to leave alone. Especially since the akin German that he had tasked him with raising was now an adult. Rome did not trust his own blood to not stir up rebellions. Trusting a German savage would have been idiotic. He would have to remove the young akin from Hispania’s domus, or take Hispania to his rightful place alongside Rome’s other favoured provinces, at his side. In his bed. Romulus <em>certainly</em> knew which option was most preferable to him.</p><p>At least he did until he came across them laughing together in the culina. His son. His precious powerhouse Hispania, covered in flour and ducking his head like some low class Illumin…like a <em>human woman</em>. Like he was recognising his akin.</p><p>A cold rage came over Romulus. How dare that filthy barbarian attempt to steal his son! His kin! His property!</p><p>Subduing the barbarian came easily to Rome. The other akin obviously was not expecting the assault. Rome gripped the scruff of the barbarian’s neck tightly, quickly placing restraints on him before dragging him kicking and snarling to the colosseum, tiredness forgotten. Fuck letting the boy live out his life under Rome as a hostage. He obviously needed to be shown his place.</p><p>And show him his place Rome did.</p><p>Before he left the akin barbarian in the cells under his greatest arena Rome told him exactly what he intended for the barbarian to be, and exactly what Rome planned to do to the kin that the filthy barbarian had dared to try and claim as his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle of Lingones and the Battle of Vindonissa see Rome beat Germania and his son the Tribe of the Alemanni.<br/>Games are held in celebration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Animal abuse and execution in this chapter. Welcome to the colosseum.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Colosseum, City of Rome, Roman Empire Year of the Consulship of Faustus and Gallus, 1051 Ab urbe condita (298 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Germania had lost yet another skirmish to Rome. This was unsurprising to Antonius considering that while his Pater was a hybrid his position as Illurei was dependent on his status as the most powerful illumin in the world. No matter how many times Germania tried to kill him, Pater would always win. Or at the very least live to tell the tale. Only the gods’ chosen successor could beat Rome to the ground. And Germania was not that Akin. Rome’s victory brought with it celebrations, one of which Antonius was now preparing to attend. The victory games. Munera were to be held across the empire to celebrate Rome’s victory. The greatest and grandest of all, were to be held in the Eternal City’s own Colosseum. Antonius was there now. Preparing to greet his Pater at the gates. Rome was to attend with all three of his favourite wives; Aegyptus, Akhaia, Gaul, as well as the Namik of Artorius Britannia.</p><p>Gods above Antonius missed Artorius. It had been 14 years since he had last seen the akin. 14 years since Pater had taken him away. 14 years since his Artorius’ s almost certain death. While of course Antonius wished that it wasn’t so, the chance that Rome had let Artie live. After what he had seen of them. It was slim to none. And even if he had, Antonius was unsure that Artorius’ life at the moment was better that being dead. If he was alive…Antonius shook his head. Some things its best not to think about. Antonius rearranged his wings and toga. Pater would be here soon. He could hear the roaring cheer of the crowds already. Hopefully they would pay Hispania little mind. While Akhaia was a lovely woman and Antonius was rather fond of one of her sons (his half-brother) Herakles, the other three. Well. Aegyptus was a narcissistic woman who thought very little of anyone else. Gaul was a vicious savage, and the same could be said for Britannia. Hispania would be incredibly happy if none of the women gave him a passing glance. He held no such hopes for his Pater, who had become incredibly possessive of him over the past decade or so.</p><p>Antonius was proven correct as the band approached, followed by numerous third-class Illumin and noble humans.</p><p>“Hispania!”</p><p>He was drunk. Why was Antonius unsurprised. Antonius could do with some more wine himself to get through this day.</p><p>“How are we enjoying ourselves my little spaniel!?” he giggled happily, smiling wide and pleasantly.</p><p>Antonius had utterly no idea where that name came from.</p><p>“Quite well, my Lord Empire. My congratulations on your righteous victory over the barbarian.”</p><p>Let nobody ever say that Hispania did not know how to play his part.</p><p>“My thanks for your congratulations my darling.” Rome said flirtatiously.</p><p>Aegyptus grasped Rome’s arm and batted her eyelashes at him. Of course, <em>she</em> always had to be the centre of attention. Not that Antonius was complaining.</p><p>“Unfortunately for you I find myself quite occupied by my companions.” Thank the gods for that.</p><p>“Never fear though!” Oh no. “I have brought a little friend to keep you company, Belgica darling.” He gestured at one of the women following behind him.</p><p>It took all of Antonius’ will not to groan in annoyance.</p><p>“Toni.” The witch smiled at him.</p><p>“Laurentia. What a pleasure it is to see you again.”</p><p>“I am sure that the pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>Antious offered Gaul’s daughter his arm at Rome’s raised eyebrow. She took it and they fell behind their Lord Empire and his favourites.</p><p>“So.” Toni twitched, why could they not walk in silence?</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I heard that my little brother was removed from your possession.”</p><p>Ah yes. How could Antonius forget that Belgica was one of Germania’s spawn.</p><p>“Indeed. He stepped out of line and thus was <em>rightfully</em> punished by our Lord Empire.” Never speak his mind to anyone. Never say how he truly felt. Not even to the woman who he could relate to so much.</p><p>“I am sure. Do you know what happened to little Bertie?”</p><p>“No. I am sure he was dealt with accordingly though.”</p><p>Their conversation went silent as they fell into their own thoughts. Antonius had no doubt that come the post-game festivities he would find himself falling into bed with her once more. They always did after all. It was a bad habit of his.</p><p>They took their seats in the Podium behind Rome and his wives, who were seated next to Emperor Diocletian and his son-in-law Galerius. Diocletian’s daughter Valeria was of course not present. Humans followed a different set of customs and laws to Illumin after all. And the games were not seen as to be fit for the consumption of most women. Antonius almost snorted in amusement at the thought. As if women were any less bloodthirsty than men. Diocletian and Rome opened the games and so the long day began. Gladiatorial fights were held in the morning, along with venationes before a break in the middle of the day when they witnessed the execution of some of the prisoners that Rome had brought back from Gaul, as well as the usual criminals of the worst kind. Seeing the poisoners be eaten by the Barbary Lions was, admittedly, a very satisfying sight, one which made Antonius grin and laugh. Though it did make him peckish. Luckily with half time also came lunch. Antonius gorged himself on the meats provided to them. As did Belgica and all the other illumin present.</p><p>But while the morning had been rather entertaining, the afternoon left him pleased. Because right when the crowd’s excitement was dying down, when even the Emperor was beginning to tire, Rome brought out the main event. Lions and leopards prowled the arena as Rome called for one of the gates to be lifted and his ‘barbarian’ brought in.</p><p>Antonius was mildly intrigued of course. But then he was overwhelmed with emotion as through the gates came Artorius. Muscles shining with oil and rippling in the dying embers of the day. He was wearing little armour, but Antonius doubted that he’d need it, even against the foes he was about to face. After all, they may have not been prey, but they were not akin illumin, the greatest predators on this planet. Artorius would win. He had to. Antonius saw Rome glance back at him, grinning cruelly out of the corner of his eye. Artorius had to win.</p><p>Toni had just found out he was alive. He could not die now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When five minutes later Artorius stood blood-soaked in the arena surrounded by gored lions, blood dripping from his fangs and claws, bowing sarcastically to Rome and Diocletian, it took all that Antonius had not to grin. He was not an idiot; he could feel the rage oozing out from Rome. To grin at Artorius’ antics as he smirked sarcastically at his captors before turning to greet his positively adoring crowd would have been idiotic in his position.</p><p>Luckily for Antonius, the good people of Rome had no such reservations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, two chapters to go.<br/>Hopefully this has encouraged people to learn more about Rome. If not thats fine too. Hopefully you enjoy it anyway.<br/>Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Colosseum, City of Rome, Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year of the Consulship of Constantius and Valerius, year 1059 Ab urbe condita (306 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Roman Empire had once more fallen into civil war. Rome was away in the North fighting somebody or another, switching his loyalty between emperors on a whim, as was normal in the case of civil wars. So, for the first time in almost a decade Antonius was unwatched. He could finally go to see Artorius in the Gladiatorial Barracks of the Colosseum. The guards let him in easy enough, pulling rank was incredibly useful for that. Now he simply had to find his way to the cell holding the young akin Illumin. With the sheer number of living creatures being held under the colosseum that was easier said than done. Antonius walked for almost 20 minutes searching for the right area.</p><p>Finally, he found it, heavily guarded by third class Illumin was a room, metal bars blocking the entrance.</p><p>“Leave us.”</p><p>“Sir. I am afraid that we are under strict orders from Rome himself that no one is to see the barbarian.”</p><p>“Rome is not here, now is he?”</p><p>Antonius flared out his wings and bared his smaller fangs at the guards. They may have been well trained by Rome, but they were not stupid enough to try and take on a Province. It was almost too easy to make them submit to his will.</p><p>They were alone. Antonius made his way to the bars, seeing a muscular figure with golden scaled wings lying on the stone floor, their back turned to him.</p><p>“Artorius.”</p><p>The figure showed no sign of reaction. Antonius pressed his head to the metal bars.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It is my fault that you are here. I should have done something, as I did the first time. Convinced him to let you stay.”</p><p>The figure shuffled about a bit, continuing to ignore Antonius.</p><p>“Please. Artie please. Talk to me.”</p><p>Finally, the figure rose and stalked across the small amount of space to reach the bars. Artorius was a head taller than him now, reaching adult height at last, Antonius noted. And very well built, as all akin were. He gripped the bars with clawed hands.</p><p>“Why? So, I can tell you that it is not your fault? That you are not to blame for Romulus taking me to this fucking pit? I cannot in good conscience tell you that. You stood there Toni! You stood there and did <em>nothing</em> as he dragged me away kicking and screaming!”</p><p>Antonius took a gasping breathe, almost wheezing. “I know. I know. But I just…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Even if I begged you, you would not take this chance to run away with me would you.”</p><p>Antonius started “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You have not been here in a long time Toni. You would not be here if Rome was at peace. So he’s away at war right now. You could let me out of here tonight. We would be free of Rome in a day. We could go to my Vamik’s territory Toni. Rome has never managed to conquer there. Not truly. We would be safe.”</p><p>“You are right” Emerald green eyes met forest green ones.</p><p>“I can’t do that Artie. He would hunt me to the ends of the earth if he had to. And neither of us could beat him. Not now. Not ever. It cannot happen Artie.” Antonius took his hands away from the bars.</p><p>Artorius grasped his toga and pulled him closer.</p><p>“I would protect you Toni. I’m an akin. He’ll fight me one day whether I wish it or not. And when he does. I <em>will</em> kill him.”</p><p>Antonius pulled himself away. “You are just a cub!” he said vehemently.</p><p>Artorius growled. “I’ll show you just how much of a cub I am!”</p><p>Antonius looked on impressed as Artorius grabbed on tightly to the two bars he had originally been holding and pulled. The bars groaned and screeched before parting to form an entrance way. Artorius grabbed him through the hole and pulled him close, kissing him passionately before pulling away.</p><p>“Tell me again how much of a cub I am Lord Hispania. Scream it for me.”</p><p>Antonius wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and let the Akin push him up against the cell wall.</p><p>“I think you still have something to prove to me little Landebert.”</p><p>Artorius growled and bit down on his neck hard. Antonius held in a pleasured groan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he left Artorius’ cell hours later Antonius had to try very hard to conceal his limp.</p><p>Who would have thought that being fucked against a hard stone wall would have been so much <em>fun</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Sack of Rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Colosseum, City of Rome, Western Roman Empire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year after the Consulship of Honorius and Theodosius, 1163 Ab urbe condita (410 AD)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blue lightning crackled in the palm of Artorius’ hand. He had always had his Namik’s talent for the magical arts, however much he preferred to fight tooth and claw. But this new power, this innate access to an element of the natural world, a power which did not drain his magical core. This was new. He had only discovered it a century ago, after one of his earlier fights in the colosseum. Rome had been pitting Artorius against progressively harder opponents during the many decades he had spent here. Rome must have thought it entertaining. See how long the barbarian would last, how many could Artorius kill before he finally was killed himself. But Rome was only making him stronger. Only making him more determined to kill the older akin.</p><p>The lightning grew brighter. The city of Rome was quiet. Too quiet.  Usually Artorius could hear the crowds flocking the streets above him, would be called to participate in the games at least once a week. But there had been no games, no fights to the death in months now. Not since December at least. It was strange. Something was certainly wrong with the eternal city. If its people were his he would know what that wrongness was. But Rome was not Artorius’, so instead he was simply left to sit there, wondering.</p><p>The lightning whistled as he turned it into the shape of a dragon. Artorius missed his dragon. Leuhna. Discovering his lightning had certainly made his choice of name for her make more sense. Thinking of her was too painful. Just as thinking of his brother Giselbert, who was now hopefully taking care of her as well as his own Sturma. And their sisters, Hedwig and Helga. He missed them all. Outside of battling in the arena there had been little to do other than run their names through his head over and over until he would never forget them again. He had forgotten most of Gis’s name before, all of Hedwig and Helga’s. He had forgotten Leuhna’s very existence for <em>centuries</em>. No. He had been made to forget his Leuhna. Vamik had taken her from him. Because no true Dragon would allow their Illumin to be subjugated by a hybrid who only had a great eagle and some lions to his name. Artorius could only hope and pray to the universe that he had not done more then simply taken her away from him. Leuhna could not be dead. When he returned to his family, to his land, to his humans. If a single scale had been touched on any of them Artorius swore that Rome would not be the only akin whose territory he raised to the ground. He most certainly would not use the name that Vamik had given him anymore. Why would he when the man had never given two shits about him? Antonius had. Did. And he named him Artorius. So Artorius he would be. Antonius still wouldn’t leave with him. He had asked him to every time that Antonius had made it to his cell. The answer was always no… At least the sex afterwards was great.</p><p>Crashes and screams interrupted Artorius’ s train of thought. The silence in Rome had been the calm before the storm it seemed. The guards at his cell ran up on the commands of their superior. To fight the barbarians. Artorius grinned maniacally. He clenched his fist and let the lighting go out. In the darkness of his cell Artorius’ eyes glowed. It was time. Rome was falling. For once it seemed that Vamik dearest had the upper hand.</p><p>Artorius stood, tearing the bars apart he made his way back into the light. The sight he found made him grin in glee. Rome’s citizens fleeing, running around in terror. Their gold and silver taken. All by humans and Illumin he recognised to be his Vamik’ s. One of the Illumin, blonde haired and green eyed as so many of his family were, saw him and grinned maliciously, gesturing at him to join in the fun. His brother’s prey cowered beneath the kin. Just like any human would. Artorius let his claws out and snarled. He would enjoy this.</p><p>Rome himself would pay soon enough. But for now, his citizens and slaves would have to do. It was not as if they were the first he’d killed. Many Romans had been slain by him in the colosseum by him after all. Each had been more enjoyable than the last.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The event that Antonius had expected to happen for months now had finally come to fruition. The Eternal City of Rome was falling. To Germania and his youngest akin cub, the tribe of the Visigoths. There had been three sieges by Germania, Visigoths and the human King Alaric. Each more vengeful than the last. Anyone with eyes could see that eventually the Germans would succeed in their quest. He had been ordered by Pater to remain in Rome however, to protect the city at the heart of the empire. Antonius had ordered his servants, his own children all of them, to flee to Hispania after the first siege had been lifted. The Germans had only left then with a ransom, Antonius had had no doubt that they would try again. Franciscus was the only one that had refused his orders. And so they remained, some of the few remaining loyal to Western Rome, with his twin Remus having split from him just over a decade ago.</p><p>They had broken through the gates of Rome, or they had been let in. In the confusion that had followed nobody was entirely sure. Germania was being more merciful than Antonius had expected of him. Rome was not burning. Well, except for the flames that Franciscus brought forth. Antonius grit his teeth as he fought beside the cub he had raised as his own, now almost a man. The boy had ended up being completely loyal to Rome surprisingly. He idolised the man for some reason. Franciscus was the only reason that Antonius had never taken up Artorius’ offer to run away with him.</p><p>Artorius…Antonius had visited him regularly over the century that he had spent as a gladiator, fighting for Rome’s entertainment. Over those years Antonius had seen it. Seen as Artorius changed, becoming more and more ruthless and cruel over the decades. Sometimes he would tilt his head to the side as if he was hearing something, something that nobody else could. It worried him. Seeing the city as it was now, hearing the screams of terror of women being raped, men being tortured, and all the other horrors that came with a sack, and knowing that their Lord Empire would not be coming to save them this time, Antonius regretted that he had not left earlier.</p><p>Beside him Franciscus roared, thrusting his sword through another human barbarian. Antonius was mildly insulted that the Illumin themselves did not think them worth their time. They were near the colosseum now Antonius noted, spears of earth impaling the 5 humans facing him down. Artorius was probably out by now. Him and the other gladiators. Artorius would join his brothers and Vamik, of that Antonius had no doubt.</p><p>The battle seemed to go on forever. He had to save Franciscus more times than he could count, it was unsurprising, this was the boy’s first true battle after all. He had not yet gained the experience that Antonius had. Antonius killed yet another soldier before looking around and seeing him, covered in the blood of Rome’s people he stood there, hands crackling with lightning, staring Antonius down.</p><p>“Artie” he whispered.</p><p>Artorius approached him and Antonius could not bring himself to raise his sword against him. Franciscus could however. He had been too young the last time he saw Artorius, who had once been his Vava. Franciscus charged at him, sword aimed so that it would strike true. Artorius twirled around him before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against the wall, which began to collapse on the boy with the force of the impact. Antonius raised his hand to produce a wall of earth above the boy to shield him.</p><p>“Artorius”</p><p>“Toni”</p><p>Artorius came closer, taking Antonius’ face in his hands and meeting their foreheads together.</p><p>“I don’t suppose that you’ll finally say yes.”</p><p>Antonius glanced over at the boy. Franciscus was groaning in obvious agony and staring at him.</p><p>“Franciscus…”</p><p>“He’s just one cub Toni. He doesn’t matter. Not really. The only ones who matter are us and our own kin.”</p><p>“He’s my half-brother.” That reasoning would not work on Artorius, Antonius knew.</p><p>“A part of my pack.”</p><p>That Artorius could understand. Antonius watched sadly as his akin grit his teeth in frustrated understanding.</p><p>“He cannot come.”</p><p>Antonius brought his hand to Artorius’ face and tilted his head, looking at him softly.</p><p>“I know. And that means, no matter how much I might wish to, I cannot go with you.”</p><p>Artorius snarled pushing him away. “Be that way then. If you are not with me, lover, then you are against me. There is no middle ground.”</p><p>Antonius gasped as he felt the claws rip open his stomach. Guts flying as Artorius pulled his soaked claws free. He collapsed, looking up at Artorius in sadness. He knew that it had to be this way, just as it always had been throughout history for their kind. Enemies or kin, no in-between. That did not mean he did not regret it. Maybe in time he would come to regret this decision, for now he did not know.</p><p>He watched as Artorius closed his eyes in grief before turned his back on him, on them.</p><p>“Goodbye Lord Hispania.”</p><p>Golden wings, splattered with the blood of Antonius’ kin became widespread as Antonius’ Artie took to the sky.</p><p>In his heart of hearts Antonius knew that the next time they met; it would be on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Franciscus ran to him screaming out his name and held him close to his chest, tears flowing freely and rage evident in his features. Antonius wished most desperately that this had never happened. That he could go back to that day he was making sweet wine buns for his love. And change it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah. Feedback is appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>The origin of France's distaste for England.<br/>My apologies for the angsty ending. I think it fits the tone of the fic though. Obviously Antonio doesn't actually die for good though. So there's that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pretty sure that the hetalia fandom is all but dead so I'm not expecting any views. But if you do, I really appreciate kudos and comments.<br/>Tell us what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>